The objective of this SBIR is to develop and test an on-line continuing education program for nurses with clear implications for improving patient care. An understanding of ethics is considered essential to the practice of nursing. A recently completed study of ethical issues in nursing practice revealed that nurses frequently encounter ethical issues in clinical practice and typically rely on consultation with peers and supervisors for input and resolution. Data from this and other studies establish the need for continuing education in nursing ethics. The World Wide Web offers a medium for providing education which is innovative, readily accessible, and convenient. Currently, nine academic institutions offer online education. The specific Aims of Phase I are to: 1) develop a content outline for the full program; 2) develop the design and format of the web-based program; 3) develop a script and storyboard for the partial module to illustrate the program; 4) develop the prototype program on the web; 5) conduct a feasibility evaluation of the prototype program; and 6) develop the plan and schedule for production of the full program and CEU accreditation in Phase II. The products of Phase I will be 1) a full content outline for the program; 2) design and format plan of the program; 3) a script and web-based segment of the program; 4) a summary of the results of the feasibility evaluation; and 5) a detailed plan for production in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There is a strong market potential in the nursing profession (n=2.6 million) with CEUs required for licensure. Worldwide distribution will be made possible through the NEN website and links to other nursing websites.